The Offer
by Paz-Esperanza-Amor
Summary: "Are you here to take me up on my offer?" Magnus didn't bother beating around the bush. He batted his glittery eyelashes with such intensity, the rainbow eye shadow on his lids looked like a kiddy flip-book. / MALEC. Please R&R!


**I decided to try my hand at Fanfictions. I loved role playing and when I read the MI series, I fell in love with Magnus and Alec. So here's my first shot at it. I have more ideas coming. It just depends on how the first chapter goes. Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER : I did not create these two characters nor do I own them. Cassandra Clare rightfully does. I just borrowed them!**

**

* * *

**

Alec timidly stepped up onto the stoop of the apartment, unsure of what he was doing. Sure, Magnus had given him his number, but that doesn't mean anything, right? People give _friends_ their numbers all the time.

_He wrote it on your arm in a sharpie. Isn't that a sign?_ No.

Alec was always going to be a glass-half-empty person.

After knocking on the door and waiting for several minutes, Alec quickly decided that it was too good to be true. No one like Magnus would be interested in a shy Shadowhunter like himself.

As he started the trek down the sidewalk toward the Institute, he heard a door open and a soft chuckle. When Alec turned around, the one and only Magnus Bane was standing on the doorstep. "Thought you would never show up" was his short response to stopping Alec in his tracks.

The High Warlock of Brooklyn never seemed to let down as he was dressed in a bright pink pair of skinny jeans and a black tank top. His bare feet displayed the purple painted toenails that matched the purple streaks in his hair.

"Y-you didn't?" Alec stammered back.

_Crap. Can you not act like a giddy schoolgirl? That is in no way going to impress him._

"Of course not, doll. But it's never late than never! Come, come." Magnus's cool demeanor made Alec so jealous. But he somehow allowed his feet to walk up the steps and into the man's apartment loft.

It was just as Alec would have expected from Magnus: pink galore. There were splotches of other colors scattered about, but mostly pink.

Magnus led him to the magenta loveseat and sat down cross-legged, cradling a lime green pillow in his arms. He motioned for Alec to take the other half of the seat. Alec looked down at the seat, over at Magnus and back at the cushion before sitting down where he'd been told. It wasn't everyday he had nerves like this and Alec wasn't sure how to handle them.

"Are you here to take me up on my offer?" Magnus didn't bother beating around the bush. He batted his glittery eyelashes with such intensity, the rainbow eye shadow on his lids looked like a kiddy flip-book.

"What offer?" Alec questioned, his eyes growing wide. Magnus wouldn't have seen that thought, because Alec wasn't looking in any direction close to Magnus's. The window, his fingernails and the cat in the corner were _far_ more interesting than the adorable, attractive, caring, sensi—well, guy, in front of him. "Well, with that reaction, I am guessing Isabelle didn't tell you." Magnus remarked. He then started a full-length reenactment of the night he saved Alec's life, including a demonstration of every leap, dive and tackle he went through to keep Alec's 'delicate, porcelain frame from receiving the slightest scratch'!

_Did he really just call me delicate? Hmm. That such a turn on…not. Does he mean that in a good way? Or a bad way?_

Alec couldn't think of anything to say in response to the epic he's just heard. So Magnus did for him. "A thank you would be nice. Or a kiss. Either works." For kicks, Magnus tossed in a wink.

A blush crept across the younger boy's cheeks. _It's that obvious, eh? What should I say back? I need a comeback or something!_

As if an angel were listening, the perfect choice of words popped into Alec's mind. He used the confidence he'd just received and stood up, pulling Magnus up with him. They stood toe to toe as Alec looked up into his gorgeous eyes. "You know can earn more than a kiss, right?"

A mischievous smile appeared on his face as he leaned in toward Magnus. His lips were burning with desire. There was a fire in the other guy's eyes. He could tell they both wanted something to happen. Then he did what Magnus least expected. Alec squeezed Magnus's hand that he was still holding and pulled apart, their lips never meeting. "What was that offer Isabelle was supposed to have told me about? You never said!"

Alec plopped back down on the couch, bouncing up and down like a little kid. Magnus was slightly taken aback over what had just happened, but in a good way. He sat down next to Alec and tried to put his words together. "I was going to see if you wanted to hang out sometime. But by you being here, I have an answer." A sweet grin was plastered on his face.

Alec nodded. "Yes you do. Then let's go somewhere. Or do something." He suggested, thinking in his head of a list of things they could do. Of course one idea stuck out in his mind, but it would have to wait. Alec wanted to take this slowly.

Magnus agreed. "I've got the perfect spot to go." He gracefully stood from his seat and strode across the room to put on some shoes. He walked back over to the seat and helped Alec up, his hand cradling Alec's a little bit longer than normal, but neither said a thing.

The door closed and the lock clicked into place as Magnus led Alec on a secret adventure in the sunlight.

* * *

**Did you like it? Hate it? Please review! I might keep going if I get good feedback! :]**


End file.
